Kain Urahara
Voice Theme Appearance On first meeting Kain one would think he is a woman. This is because of his long flowing purple hair that he typically has in a ponytail. His jaw line, while sharp, holds very soft features. After one gets past the fact he is a man, they will notice that he is rather handsome and if you can look through his hair, you would be able to see piercing blue eyes. With a slender build one would mistake Kain for weak, however underneath his clothing he holds a very solid build. Kain may not be the biggest however he is very strong. However, hiding this build Kain wears a black sleeveless compression shirt. Over this Kain wears a deep purple dress shirt that he leaves slightly unbuttoned near the top and a white overcoat that has black lining. Finishing off the outfit is a pair of black dress pants. Personality Kain is a very kind person who is easily excited. A very exuberant attitude to most Kain is often found smiling a cheery smile, Kain deeply cares about those close to him and will go to great lengths to protect them. However when in battle this happy go lucky attitude changes into a cold indifference. It almost seems there is two sides to Kain. Even with Kain being a kind soul if one calls him a girl they better be ready to block an incoming attack. That seems to be the one thing to break Kains focus. Due to reasons unknown to himself, Kain suffers from slight motion sickness. Being on small boats causes him to become so nauseous he needs to throw up. However being on a larger ship where it rocks less he is not as prone to throwing up. Biography Never knowing who his mother was, Kain was raised by his father until he was 5. On Kains fifth birthday his father was killed in front of him. It was not until years later that Kain found out it was because some villagers found out that his father used to be a pirate.. Fleeing to an island as the crowd turned against him, Kain was found by a wealthy woman named Anna. Taking him in, Anna and Kain did not get along at first. Being a scared little boy, Kain closed himself off from others. However it was Anna who showed him the true kindness of others. Always being there for him no matter what happened, Kain realized that not everyone is the same. However in order to defend himself Anna had Kain carry a gun on him at all times. Over the years of bonding Kain and Anna grew closer and closer as it seemed Anna became his mother figure. However over the years Anna came down with a sickness that seemed would not get better. For her remaining years, Anna tried to keep life as normal with Kain as possible however shortly before her passing she asked Kain to see the world like she had always wanted too. Agreeing to this Kain has decided to go out into the world to experience as much as possible. Professions Primary Profession: Marksman: A Marksman is someone who mastered to use of a specific ranged weapon. They specialize in fighting from a distance and know trajectory and flight paths better than most. This character is highly skilled in using a {insert specific ranged weapon here} and can create techniques that involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Secondary Profession: A Carpenter is someone who makes a living off building things, mainly with wood. With the times being as they are, most carpenters build ships, but there are also those who instead possess the knowledge of making buildings, as well as smaller items that they craft. As they have the knowledge and skill to create whatever they want, only Carpenters can create non-standard ships, and special vehicles that may not even be boats. Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' Weak Point Sighted (1 Trait): With all their experience in building things and taking them apart, these characters are able to pinpoint the weaknesses in an architectural structure and can easily figure out how to do the most damage to ships, buildings and other large constructions. 'General Traits' Interim of the Swift (3 Slot): The wind whizzing across your face as your hair flows behind you is a feeling all wish to experience. This character is granted a temporary boost in agility, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style Kains fighting style revolves around keeping his opponents moving while keeping distance. Preferring to not kill, Kain will shoot at non-lethal areas of the body. Kain keeps his opponent from closing in by not only relying on his pistols, but his speed as well. Kain is constantly moving to keep his opponents guessing. Character Stats Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. As a starting character you can start out with one two handed weapon or two one-handed weapon. These weapons can be made of any starting material, with the exception of Seaking Leather. Below, is a transaction sheet where you can keep track of your gains and losses. Kain can always be found with his dual revolvers in their holsters on his lower back. He carries them this way so they can be hidden by his overcoat. Kagenokami(Starting): A semi-automatic break loading revolver that holds six shots. The gun itself is made of iron and is all black with a wooden grip. The gun is reloaded by a breaking mechanism that tilts the barrel and cylinders at an angle, allowing the ejection of spent cartridges and the placement of fresh rounds, ending with a flick of the wrist that snaps the barrels back into place. (Usually used in his right hand) Raijin (Starting): A semi-automatic break loading revolver holding six shots. The revolver is made of iron and is black with yellow accents with a wooden hilt. Instead of a top break design like Kagenokami, Raijins cylinder slides out to the right. The gun itself is then snapped to the left to lock it back into place. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Approved